Sutil Realidade
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot.JetFaye. Nem tudo que reluz é ouro... mas e se for?


**Disclaimer:  
- Cowboy Bebop não me pertence.  
- Nem o blues em japonês.  
- Nem Jet, nem Faye, nem a teoria da realidade. Isso incomoda você? Então procure um analista e pare de ler fanfics, oras!  
**

**Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

**Sutil Realidade**

_The real folk blues_

_Honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake_

_Hikaru mono no subete ga ougen to wa kagiranai_

_O verdadeiro blues tradicional_

_Eu só quero sentir um prazer de verdade_

_Nem tudo que brilha é ouro_

_-The Real Folk Blues_

_Ending Song de Cowboy Bebop_

Ele deu mais uma baforada, enquanto o dedo batia contra a mesma tecla repetidamente.

Queria prestar mais atenção a todos aqueles dados que estavam à sua frente ou não terminaria aquela pesquisa ainda naquele século. Resmungou alguma coisa, dando mais uma tragada funda no cigarro. Assaltantes de bancos, ladrões de peças, alguns mafiosos pequenos, alguns cientistas malucos... Respirou com força.

"Ouch!" – gemeu, sentindo o fogo do cigarro quase queimar sua boca através do minúsculo filtro. Pegou-o entre os dedos e jogou o longe, passando a mão pela testa.

"Merda."

Jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos. Que se danasse aquela pesquisa idiota. Deixaria que o Spike visse alguma coisa naquele programa de TV esquisito que ele vivia assistindo. Ou que caíssem no meio de uma confusão já armada. Ou ambos.

Jet Black estava se dando uma noite de folga...!

Respirou fundo, e ainda com um resmungo voltou à tela do computador.

Aquela ia ser uma daquelas longas noites...

"Você não dorme?"

Jet deixou um meio sorriso saltar dos lábios, quando a voz pareceu se aproximar dele.

"Você não cuida da sua própria vida?"

Não que ela precisasse saber disso.

Faye Valentine já era geniosa – e perigosa - o bastante sabendo do poder que tinha sobre a maioria dos homens. Ele simplesmente não precisava entrar nessa lista.

"Grosso."

Jet tirou o olhar da tela por um momento, vendo o olhar indignado da ladra. Ok, ele era capaz admitir a si mesmo que irritá-la era um prazer particular. Mas isso ela também não precisava saber.

Ele voltou a digitar alguma coisa, com apenas uma das mãos, e perguntou:

"E os outros?"

Faye torceu os lábios, curiosa. Arriscou um passo em direção àquele homem chato, mas ele não se moveu. Jet era mesmo estranho às vezes. Mas ela sabia, que no fundo, ele não a detestava. Afinal, ela era uma mulher impossível de se detestar! Ou pelo menos preferia acreditar nisso.

"Dormindo."

Por alguns segundos, o único som que se ouvia era do líquido passando pelo canudinho de plástico e entrando na garganta de Faye.

Era irritante.

Quando Jet se virou para ela, pronto para uma bronca e um belo "saia daqui agora" na ponta da língua, deu de cara com aqueles joelhos quase encostados em seu ombro, e a jovem dona deles confortavelmente sentada no braço do sofá de couro.

Engoliu a seco, virando o rosto na hora.

Tentou prestar atenção no barulho dos dedos batendo contra o teclado, com força, mas a voz dela parecia mais acesa do que nunca ao lado dele.

"Desculpa, eu paro."

Jet soltou o ar pela boca, sorrindo.

"Esquece."

Então sentiu aquelas pernas se escorregando pelo sofá, se sentando ao lado dele.

"Por quê?"

A voz rouca, meio de menina que ela sempre fazia eram como armadilhas da qual ele não queria se livrar.

Mas ele _sabia_ que querer não era o bastante.

"Vai dormir, garota."

"Eu não quero dormir. E nem você."

Jet fechou a tela do computador, largando os ombros sobre o corpo. Ele gostava tanto do cheiro dela assim, à noite. Sem perfumes, sem cremes, só um cheiro sutil de sabonete tentando encobrir o aroma forte que tinha a pele dela.

"Não há nada de bom na rede esta noite. Vou tentar de novo amanhã."

Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas a mulher segurou seu braço, o olhando firme.

"Eu não vou esperar até amanhã."

Ele se virou, a encarando também. Podia dar um tiro por aqueles olhos verdes, sem pensar duas vezes. Mas jurava a si mesmo, todas as vezes que os encontrava, que era o tipo de coisa que ela nunca ia saber.

"Eu não sou o que você quer, garota."

"Como pode saber?"

"Eu sei."

E se levantou, mas não saiu do lugar. Faye ainda segurava seu braço, dando uma leve risada que tentava esconder, em vão, com a outra mão.

Ela deu um daqueles sorrisos ladinos, se levantando junto a ele.

"Não pode fingir que acredita em mim, só por uma noite?"

"Por que eu faria isso?"

"Porque se _você_ acreditar, não vai ter mais ninguém que lhe diga que não pode ser verdade."

Ele pareceu pensar por um segundo, olhando para aquela face risonha meio escondida pela luz baixa da sala. Tudo que mais queria era pegá-la nos braços e beijá-la como se pudesse devorar aquele cheiro através de sua boca.

E se sua razão sempre tinha algum motivo para nunca se permitir fazê-lo, daquela vez ela se esqueceu de dizer.

Porque tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la foi exatamente o que ele fez.

oOo

Jet olhou para a parede do quarto, onde piscava uma luz vermelha dizendo que faltava apenas doze minutos para que a noite acabasse.

Notou, também, que sua mão continuava a acariciar aqueles cabelos curtos e lisos que deslizavam sobre seu peito, num movimento ignóbil e sutil.

Suspirou, lento e fundo, temendo mover o braço em direção da cômoda em busca do cigarro e assim acabasse acordando a jovem ladra. Para uma mulher de vida tão perigosa, seu sono pesado era quase uma contradição.

Conseguiu, por fim, pegar o maço de cigarros com o braço mecânico.

Onze minutos.

Era um idiota, ali, contando os minutos em que ia perdê-la. E mais idiota ainda, por não conseguir pensar em nada que pudesse mudar isso.

Era uma realidade, e não podia ser alterada... podia?

Tragou o cigarro com mais intensidade, soltando um leve som da boca.

Não podia.

Ninguém pode mudar os fatos. Aprendeu isso sendo policial. Faye era... linda. Uma menina linda e assustada vivendo no mundo sozinha por tempo demais. Uma mulher forte demais e independente demais para viver num mundo em que não estivesse sozinha.

Ela ia amar sempre os caras errados.

E sentir inveja das garotas certas dos caras errados.

Ela ia fugir de repente numa nave espacial deixando apenas um bilhete.

E ia voltar, depois, sem dizer mais nada.

Ela ia se cansar de tudo isso, um dia... e...

Dez minutos.

Ele soltou a fumaça pela boca, bem devagar. O cachorro negro, que nunca largava depois que dava a primeira mordida, permaneceu em silêncio, vendo a fumaça azul flutuar sobre os números piscantes, ouvindo o ruído surdo do corpo dela abandonado o seu...

Ela se levantou, sentando-se de costas para ele, nua.

"Você lembra... lembra daquela fita? A minha fita?"

Jet apenas murmurou um sim, com medo de que sua voz atrapalhasse aquele momento tão íntimo dela.

"Eu me lembro... há!" – riu, tentando segurar o ar nos pulmões – "Eu lembro de ter perguntado a mim mesma, se eu estaria sozinha. Se eu teria alguém maravilhoso do meu lado."

Ele não dizia nada, olhando para o modo o cabelo lhe descia ralo à nuca, as mechas caindo sobre o ombro. Não queria interrompê-la. Não queria que ela perdesse o quer que fosse que havia feito aquela mulher lhe dizer mais do que algumas palavras rudes...

Ela se virou, de repente, com um sorriso amargo nos lábios, os olhos com aquele brilho de tristeza lenta, dessas que a gente sente quando está num quarto sozinho.

Mas ela sabia que ele estava lá.

Porque seus olhavam diretamente para os dele.

"Eu senti ciúmes de Julia. Do simples nome dela. Não por ninguém, como eu sei... eu sei que você pensa. Mas só por ela."

"Por quê, Faye? O que ela tem?"

Jet abaixou os olhos, fitando aquela mulher com uma estúpida insegurança. Apagou seu cigarro, sem lhe tirar os olhos, sentindo que seu corpo se arqueava para frente, como se não pudesse perder um único movimento, um mínimo suspiro.

"Ela _é amada_, Jet. E nada, nem ninguém, nem tempo algum tirou isso dela."

Não pôde evitar os olhos trêmulos e arregalados, enquanto ela abaixava o rosto em busca de suas roupas pelo chão.

Engoliu a seco, usando todas as suas forças para conter aquela maldita respiração que saltava da boca, sem ritmo. Fechou os olhos, recostando a cabeça na parede. Esticou o braço para a cômoda, pegando um segundo cigarro enquanto ela se vestia. E sorriu.

Oito minutos.

"Você é amada, Faye."

Jet abriu os olhos.

Faye tinha suas roupas entre os braços, a calcinha vestida ligeiramente torta sobre a pele.

"Naquele dia, eu pensei... sim, eu tenho alguém do meu lado. Eu tenho dois cowboys malucos e uma garota gênio que salta pelos cantos como um macaco... e um cachorro que come melhor do que eu... mas mesmo assim, eles são especiais. Eles são... são maravilhosos, eu acho."

Ela segurou a roupa com mais força, recostando-se na porta.

"Mas depois eu pensei... ainda assim, não era o que eu queria dizer, sabe? Então de repente eu estava sozinha de novo. E você quer saber o por quê?"

Jet se limitou a jogar o cigarro em direção a ela.

Faye deu um longo trago, e sorriu.

Quatro minutos.

"Porque o homem que eu amo está contando os minutos para nossa noite acabar... e ele sequer vai dizer tudo aquilo que eu esperei tanto ouvir."

Os mesmos lábios que se estenderam no maior sorriso que já tivera, tocou os dela numa gentileza calculada, no instante em que romperam a distância entre caçador e ladra, movendo-se entre toques e palavras como se já conhecesse aquele caminho de cor.

Não que conhecesse, na verdade.

Mas bastava para ele acreditar que sim.

OWARI


End file.
